Undoubted Inhibitions
by DulcetSmiles
Summary: The both of them were of nobility, and many agreed they would make a most handsome couple, surely to bear equally fine looking offspring, and yet the pair couldn't disagree more. Having known each other since they were children, their parents had planned for the both of them to fall in love, an idea in which Orihime and Ichigo deeply disagreed with. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: The both of them were of nobility, and many agreed they would make a most handsome couple, surely to bear equally fine looking offspring, and yet the pair couldn't disagree more. Having known each other since they were children, their parents had planned for the both of them to fall in love, an idea in which Orihime and Ichigo deeply disagreed with. Yet they seem to be unable to keep away from each other; could hatred turn into something else?**_

 **I've been really really really wanting to write an IchiHime fic, I just didn't know a plot that could be good enough to go along with the both of them, I just love the pairing so much though you see. But I've suddenly had a bout of inspiration and I'm going to try and write as much as possible! I haven't entirely decided on the rating yet and so I'll put it on T for now, but perhaps in the future it will turn to M, who knows.**

 **This story will be set around 18th century England!**

 **I haven't written a multichapter story for so long, and I'm kind of nervous that I won't finish this, but I'm really going to try because I kind of like the plot that I've thought of! Hopefully you guys will like it too! I'll mostly be making things up as I go along so it may seem a bit sporadic but I'm trying to work on that! Kind of...  
Anywho, enough of me, please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

~oOo~

It was undeniable that Orihime Inoue was one of the most beautiful women in the kingdom, pictured almost as a complete likeness to her mother, who in her youth held the very same ethereal beauty in which the auburn Marchioness held at present, long tresses cascading gently down her back, a kind smile held by full lips, matched with grey eyes which put one at ease with one glance. Not only did her beauty shine outwardly, but it also radiated from within, truly seen as one of the kindest nobles one could come to know, no one competing in the surreal kindness Orihime held. One only had to meet her in order to completely fall for her bubbly personality and warm words. Or so it was thought.

A tug here, a pull there; Orihime was pulled this way and that by her personal maid Rangiku Matsumoto, who tightened up the corset Orihime currently wore, eyes seemingly bulging out of her eyes as her lungs struggled to take in much needed air that she was currently deprived of.

Momo was walking in so as to help Rangiku and Orihime, only for her to begin a panic as she noticed her mistress' face turning blue, "Rangiku! She can't breathe!". Momo rushed over to them and helped Orihime in loosening the corset, and in turn the Marchioness gasped in a much needed lungful of air.

"Wha-a-at?" Sighed Rangiku as she put her hands on her hips, "It's for beauty, Momo! Beauty is pain after all. And besides, if she's wanting to find herself a husband to keep her warm at night then-".

Rangiku was cut off by the two girls' sputterings, Orihime's face a deep crimson as she turned to face Rangiku, hands waving defensively in front of her chest, "Oh no, no, no, I'm really not interested in looking for a... for a husband! Really, it's fine though! I'm fine!" Orihime let out a nervous laugh as she tried to brush the subject off.

"My Lady, your face was turning blue!" Momo interjected worriedly, now at the back of the dress so as to tighten it in a comfortable way for her mistress.

"No, no I assure you, I was fine! And what did I say about calling me your Lady, Momo," Orihime gently scolded, a gentle smile gracing her lips, "Only in front of my parents or in public.

"Yes My-... Orihime." Momo smiled sheepishly, before letting out an exclamation as she and her mistress were crushed against Rangiku's ample bosom, the older woman letting out a loud laugh as she clung to the two in delight.

"Wonderful! Now, let's get onto that hair of yours, Orihime." Rangiku cooed, releasing the two women before straightening out the gown Orihime wore.

~oOo~

"Really now, you'd think that she'd have the decency to at least be on time to her own Goddamn ball!" Barked out a particularly annoyed orange top, ever present scowl adorned upon his features as he leant against a tall pillar, arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Now, now, Ichigo! She's just fashionably late, be patient! You must be very eager to meet her." Isshin teased his son good naturedly, elbowing his side as he let out a loud laugh.

Ichigo scoffed, allowing his scowl to deepen as he looked anywhere but the grand set of stairs of which Orihime Inoue would be descending.

Today was of course her birthday, and also the day of which she turned 21 and came of age in order to find herself a husband. This of course was why so many eligible bachelors, including himself, had been invited to the Inoue residence.

Just after the complaint of the brash comments made by Ichigo, the room went practically silent as the doors had opened to reveal what appeared to be the sun, illuminating down onto the many guests with a gentle glow. Ichigo, however, didn't seem to notice this, only glancing over to his long-term childhood... he didn't know whether to call her a friend or not, because she definitely was not that.

However even Ichigo had to take a double take upon the now grown woman, a royal blue gown hugging her closely at the top, an off-shoulder cut which ruffled at the edges, and at her waist it elegantly flowed outwards and down, continuing with the ruffled theme. Her hair gathered at the top, before it cascaded down in soft curls beside her shoulder, several stray curls framing her face.

Ichigo had to commend whoever had given her such a low neckline, her generous bust very clearly accentuated, giving sight to... Ichigo had to snap out of it, turning his head away from her in a sudden movement in order to peel his lingering gaze away from the woman he'd grown up to dislike vehemently, and also to make sure no one would notice the pink that began to spread upon his cheeks. Damn women and their vixen ways! Namely, one particular woman.

Ichigo jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, eyes narrowing as he looked over to the offender which grinned at him almost sadistically. "What do you want Grimmjow?"

"Well, if I currently wasn't engaged to Nelliel, then it would sure as hell be Orihime! Come on, don't you agree?" He snickered as his friend's scowl grew deeper and he looked away, before pulling off and starting to wander elsewhere. "Hey, don't walk away from me, Kurosaki!"

"You're out of your mind. That woman is... trouble." Ichigo spat out, getting himself a glass of champagne from one of the many butlers holding the trays elegantly in one hand.

"You think every woman is trouble, Kurosaki! Besides, she's grown up now, she _a Lady_." Ichigo only rolled his eyes at that, letting out a bitter chuckle as he downed the champagne in his hand.

Sure she was grown up now, but she was still a woman nonetheless, but to Ichigo all women would always use what good looks they owned for their own personal gain one way or another. And to him Orihime was no exception.

"Who knows, maybe when you've grown up and you're with her, you'll look back to this moment and think of how foolish you were." Grimmjow elbowed his scowling friend, leaning against one of the large pillars within the ballroom, pretending not to see the dark look which was directed at him.

"That will never happen, don't be ridiculous. That's impossible, just... impossible..." Ichigo's eyes appeared to narrow further as he spotted his idiot of a father talking with Lord Inoue, "Oh no."

~oOo~

Orihime shook her head vigorously at the request her father asked of her, eyes large and pleading as she continued to refuse her father's request at her giving Ichigo Kurosaki a dance in order to "strengthen family bonds".

Never in one million years would Orihime want to _dance_ with _Ichigo Kurosaki_. Especially not on her birthday! However... if it _was_ to strengthen family bonds... Orihime let out a noise of frustration as her lower lip jutted out.

"Now, now, my dear. You are a woman now, and do women pout?" Came the gentle voice of Orihime's mother, and so the woman in question let out a slight sigh as she shook her head no. "That's right. Now, it will only be one dance. And who knows, maybe Ichigo's changed from that boisterous teenager you used to know."

Orihime highly doubted it. She had taken several glances in the direction of the man in question, and of course he had that ever-present scowl seemingly plastered onto his face. Releasing a dejected sigh she thus steeled herself, and allowed a sweet smile to lift the pout.

Of course, the last thing she had expected was for Ichigo to come to her first. She had even been in the middle of preparing herself to go over and request for the man to dance with her, and so of course was a little dumbfounded when he bowed slightly, hand extended towards her in silent invitation.

In her own silence Orihime accepted his hand and let herself be led onto the dancefloor, one hand in his hand and the other on his shoulder. She didn't know where else to look, and so simply stared at his chest as they danced, unable to held the slight flush which adorned her cheeks as they swept gracefully across the dancefloor. Painfully aware of the hand on her hip, she tried to distract herself by thinking of something else like... freshly baked goods, or the smell of a summer morning, or... Ichigo's hand on her hip.

Orihime almost let out a noise of frustration, her brow furrowed in the slightest as her lip jutted out, completely unaware of Ichigo's steely gaze which was upon her face. When she was aware, however, she couldn't help but chance a look up to Ichigo.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stared up at the man who currently had his hand on her hip, almost having forgotten what he looked like. But from what she _did_ remember, was that he had never looked so much like a _man_. He was the spitting image of masculinity, with his chiseled jaw and handsome chin, his hair dishevelled in an endearingly boyish way, and his eyes... they were staring right at her, and his scowl appeared to have softened, although his eyes remained as intense as ever, a deep and dreamy chocolate... wait a minute, dreamy?

Orihime was horrified with herself. Ichigo Kurosaki was the complete opposite of dreamy! And in no way was he endearing! Right...? As Orihime tried to convince herself of this she peeled her gaze away from the man in question.

Slowly Ichigo bent down so that his lips were next to her ear, and she felt his hot breath on her skin as her breath hitched, seemingly frozen in time, having stopped dancing as the music had ended. "Your face has a stupid expression. Could it be that I take your breath away? Remember to breath Orihime."

This completely snapped Orihime out of whatever dreamland she had been in. "You haven't grown up." Orihime whispered back with as much vehemence she could muster, before stepping back and curtsying and stomping grumpily over to her two dear friends Rukia and Tatsuki, who had been watching the whole ordeal in obvious bemusement.

~oOo~

Ichigo couldn't help the grin which was plastered on his face as he watched Orihime walk off, her hands clenched at her sides. What he'd caught of her face as she was turning away was certainly a sight to see, her lip jutting out whilst she attempted something similar to a scowl. It was hilarious! And although Ichigo had been slightly truthful in what he'd said, even he had to admit, the expressions she'd been pulling as she'd been thinking to herself were... well, they were winsome, to say the least.

Ichigo blamed the mild attraction which he'd felt when he'd been so close to her on his male genes, and that alone. There was no way he would ever like Orihime Inoue, not one chance in hell! But the way the pink had spread across those soft, fair cheeks... no! He had to get himself together. Damn his male desire. It was just because she happened to be of the opposite sex, and happened to have very agreeable genes... that was all.

Ichigo turned to walk back to where he had planted himself previously before his idiot of a father came bounding up to him, before he felt a tap on his arm, and he turned his scowl on whoever had the gall to interrupt him as he was going back to the safety of the wall. However he was met with the raised brow of a certain midget, and he rolled his eyes as he began to turn to walk away.

"Hey! Dance with me you big oaf." Rukia, dragged at his arm, and he begrudgingly complied. "I saw that smile on your face when she was walking back to us."

"What smile? I merely insulted her and she had a hilarious expression is all." Ichigo huffed at having to explain himself, letting his attention fall elsewhere.

"Whatever you want to tell yourself, of course. Orihime was quite flushed after she came back..." Rukia let a sly grin take over he features as Ichigo turned his attention back to her, an inquisitive brow raised.

"Why? Is she really that unfit." Ichigo let out a scoff, completely unawares to the meaning of Rukia's words, much to the frustration of the black haired Countess.

"Nevermind." Rukia released a sigh, rolling her eyes to her friend's obliviousness.

~oOo~

"Thank you so much for coming Lady Kurosaki, and Lady Kurosaki. Our balls are so much brighter with you, Lord Kurosaki!" Orihime beamed at the other members of the Kurosaki family as she curtsied to each of them, before the object of her frustration came in front of her, giving him a brief curtsy as she shot him a tight lipped smile, "Lord Kurosaki."

"Lady Inoue." Ichigo gave a slight smirk as he gave her a bow, before leaving to reach the rest of his family.

"Everyone's gone now, my darling. Go now, get ready for supper and then it's straight to bed for you!" Orihime's mother gave her a warm smile, and Orihime obliged without complaint.

After having eaten, Orihime decided a bath would be in order, and currently sat within the warmth of the water lapping at her skin, letting it soothe her after a long night. Why did he have to always come to these gatherings? She was almost annoyed at his family being dear friends to her own, however she couldn't. She simply loved the Kurosaki family! It was just Ichigo that seemed to irk her. She let her head slip under the water, before resurfacing, a pout evident on her mouth.

She could remember back to the last time he had been nice to her. It had been about one week before the sudden death of his mother, Orihime remembered sadly. He had been so full of joy, and they had seemed to get along just fine! But after the death of Masaki Kurosaki... he always seemed to have a scowl after that, seemingly lost his joy for life. He didn't play with her again after that, and they grew distant, only ever seeing each other at some party or family get together, and even then the two attempted to avoid each other.

Their parents of course misjudged this as two children having a crush on each other, but Orihime definitely didn't have a crush on Ichigo. Sure, he was now a handsome man but in many ways he was still that child that always picked on her.

She sank down as she let her arms rest on the sides of the tub, letting her head fall back against the edge as she let out a puff of air, frowning lightly at the ceiling. In many ways she wished they could just be friends, or at least be courteous to each other. But he just irked her so much! Of course she was never the one to initiate said irkings, always retaliating back in some way, but it still happened!

Maybe one day they could grow to accept each other... maybe... and with that Orihime let her thoughts drift off, letting her eyes fall shut as she mulled over the possibilities of friendship or... perhaps even... but no, there was definitely no way their relationship could grow to more than friendship. Of course not that she _hoped_ that would be the case...

~oOo~

 **Okie dokie, that's the first chapter done! Wasn't entirely sure how to end this one ahah, but hey at least I did it!**

 **Please tell me what you think, and of course constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **If you have any suggestions of course on how this story could go, please feel free to message or leave something in a review! It's always welcome. I'm just kind of writing whatever comes to mind, and I'm not entirely sure which direction I should pull this in.**

 **Anywho, thank you so much for reading, and of course I'll try as quickly as possible to get the second chapter out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty chapter 2! Going good so far, thank you so much for taking the time to read this and getting to this chapter! Hopefully I'll have way more out in the near future, trusting I don't suddenly get a writers block ahahhh...**

 **For the purposes of this fic, and because I say so ;) Ichigo is gonna be a little bit older than Orihime! Not all that much though, only a couple of years.**

 **Anyways I won't ramble, onto the story! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

~oOo~

It was a beautiful day outside, the wind gently blowing through the trees and the flower garden, rustling leaf and petal alike, caressing them gently with its tender touch. It blew in through the opened glass doors into the sitting room in which six men sat, talking over the recent politics and the events which took place in the Colonies, at least they were soon to no longer be called that, a war sure to happen between England and the country which wanted independence.

"They'd never make it without us, surely. Their economy would crumble as soon as we stopped ruling them." One of the men suggested calmly, his raven hair parted elegantly in the middle, pushing up his glasses out of habit more than necessity.

There was a chorus of agreement to this statement, the Colonists would have to make up their own economic system in order get themselves up and running, and even then it would taken years for it to be able to fully functional.

"What about you, Ichigo? You've been quiet this whole time. Do you think that we should grant the Colonists their freedom?" The raven haired man inquired, eyes hidden from the light in which reflected off of his spectacles.

The attention of the five other men in the room was now directed upon the scowling orange top sat on his lonesome upon one of the many seats available within the room, gaze directed towards the garden outside, hair ruffled by the gentle breeze which rolled in. Noticing everyone's attention in the room was now on him, he glanced back to the other men and quirked an inquisitive brow. "Huh?" He decided to smartly say.

"Do you think we should grant the colonists freedom?" Uryu Ishida's question was once more repeated, Ichigo having evidently not listened to the entirety of the conversation the five other men had been having.

"I think they should do what they want. If they crumble it's not our fault, they wanted it in the first place." The 23 year old man stated matter-of-factly, hand reaching up to his unruly hair in order to pass through it, mussing it up all the more.

"Bah, he's just saying that because he doesn't care! All he's thinking about is a certain auburn beauty, isn't that right Ichigo." Grimmjow was now upon him, Ichigo's head caught between his arm and his body as he ruffled his hair up further.

Laughter erupted from the men, particularly from Renji Abarai, finding it hilarious that Ichigo was thinking about the woman which he had told him countless times he hated. Renji of course would tease him that love was sometimes confused with hate, only to be met with abuse from the other man.

Barks of refusal left Ichigo as he struggled within Grimmjow's hold, punching him several times so as to escape his grasp.

As soon as he was rid of the offenders arm he stood up straight, sorting his clothes out so as to not gain an unwanted crease and appear unruly, a trait he only saved for his hair. "I was not thinking about that vixen!"

"But I don't understand Ichigo! She's the sweetest, most beautiful, most voluptuous-" Keigo Asano was cut off but a swift kick to the face, sending him flying off his seat, "Why me!"

"I don't want to hear anything more about that woman." Ichigo let out a huff, decidedly storming out of the room so as to get some fresh air within the gardens.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked, the scowl as prominent as ever as he wandered about. Ichigo was minutely aware of the presence next to him, however paid the individual no mind as they both walk soundlessly together through the gardens.

"It's okay to think about her." Yasutora Sado spoke up finally, however Ichigo did not reply. He knew that already, he just didn't know _why_.

Why is it that after seeing her one week ago, she has been able to occupy his mind every day. Why did she have to plague his thoughts, why did he have to go to that stupid party! It was evident she was definitely attractive, but that was it! Right?

Running a hand down his face he let out a frustrated groan, before dropping said hand and glancing over to his long-time friend. It seemed out of all of the individuals within that room, Chad was the only one that could calm him enough to be able to get a coherent conversation out of him when he was like this.

"Who knows, maybe she's thinking about you too." At this Ichigo couldn't help but scoff. Why would Orihime Inoue want to think about _him_? He was always horrible each time they met, always finding some way to pick on her or make fun of her, so why now did she plague his mind so?

"I really doubt that, Chad." Ichigo released a puff of air resembling a laugh as he placed a hand on his companion's shoulder, his lips twitching up in the slightest.

~oOo~

"Of course he's thinking about you, my dear! Who _wouldn't_ think about someone as beautiful as you." Rangiku grinned at the Marchioness slyly, sipping at her glass of wine as she lounged against the kitchen counter.

Orihime sat upon one of the stools by the large island in the middle of the room, currently very interested in her hands as she listened to Rangiku, chewing on her lower lip as a light blush crossed her cheeks.

"But he's always so mean to me. I doubt Ichigo would ever want to think about me, but what's wrong with me! Why after all these years of knowing him am I thinking about him!" Orihime pouted at the older woman, before letting her face rest in her hands as she shook her head wildly. Letting out a gasp her eyes widened as she shot up straight, hand covering her mouth in shock, "What if he's an extraterrestrial being that was sent down from some strange place called... called... _zorb_! And-and his lone purpose is to harass me!"

Orihime was convinced that this was the truth, and she slammed her fist down onto her open palm, a look of determination set on her face, "Well if that's the case then I will befriend him in hopes that his evil plans go down in ruin!"

Rangiku couldn't help the laughter that left her at the quirky Marchioness' words. Only she would be able to come up with something so ridiculous. "What a wonderful plan, Orihime. And how do you plan on wooing our dear Lord Kurosaki?"

"Oh no, Rangiku! I'm not going to _woo_ him, simply show him that I'm... I'm... what am I?" Orihime tilted her head as she placed a finger to her lips, looking into the distance in thought.

"Worthy as a lover?" Rangiku quirked a brow, her grin growing broader at the deep crimson her mistress' face went.

"No Rangiku! Worthy as... as a friend!" Orihime smiled broadly at her most trusted maid, eyes twinkling happily as she planted her hands calmly on her lap.

"Hmm, maybe. I think it would be much more exciting to be his lover though." Rangiku mused as she seated herself down in the stool opposite Orihime, crossing one of her legs over the other as she crossed her arms over her chest, obviously thinking over the subject, "Yes, definitely more exciting."

Orihime was oblivious to the thoughts going through her dear friend's mind, however was distracted as one of the butlers came in and bowed to Orihime, at which she straightened. "Lady Inoue, Lady Kuchiki." And with that he exited, only to be replaced by a raven haired woman walking in.

"Rukia!" Orihime grinned, standing up in order to take the shorter woman into her arms for a hug.

"Hello Orihime, Rangiku." Rukia happily hugged her friend back, before the two of them sat down. "So, what're we talking about?"

"A certain Lord Kurosaki." Rangiku said before Orihime could say anything, much to the mortification of Orihime. Rukia was a dear friend of Ichigo's, and was the one who had introduced Orihime to her.

"Oh really now. Well, I promise what's said in this room stays in this room." Rukia said, much to the gratitude of Orihime. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, it's just that it was slightly awkward talking about this certain topic. "So, have you decided you finally like him?"

Orihime's face once again flared to a pink hue, and she shook her head vigorously, "Definitely not! I'm going to try and become his friend."

"His friend?" Rukia quirked a brow, helping herself to a cup of tea that was placed in front of the women on the island. "Ichigo Kurosaki, friends with a woman? I'm of course an exception, but at times I feel like he doesn't see me as a woman."

"The nerve of some men." Rangiku scoffed, uncrossing her legs and then re-crossing them to the other side.

"It won't be easy, and I'm not really sure where to start..." Orihime trailed off, fiddling with her hands as she watched both of her friends.

"I can show you how you can woo him." Rangiku wiggled her brows at Orihime, who merely tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Woo him? Well, I mean, maybe I can try to woo him, but not in a romantic way! Although... the only time I ever see him now is at parties! Our families are too busy to ever get together anymore." Orihime's lower lip jutted out as her shoulders slumped, truly unsure on how to pursue this idea, "Maybe I should just give up..."

"Give up? That is not the Orihime I know! We don't just give up when we haven't even tried! You could invite him over for tea." Rangiku couldn't help the sly smile that crossed her lips, and Rukia gave her a curious look.

"Invite him for tea...? He would never accept that... besides, wouldn't it look a little weird? Like I'm... like I'm trying to court him?" At the idea of courting, especially with Ichigo Kurosaki, her mind started to wonder, and she bit her lip nervously as the thought of them walking through the gardens together flashed through her mind... shaking herself out of her reverie she steeled herself, lips jutting out in thought.

"Hmm... how about I plan a little get together?" Rukia suggested, quirking a brow as she took a sip of her tea.

"A get together? You mean with multiple people?" Orihime pondered this, bringing her finger back up to tap at her chin as she thought on it, before beaming brightly at Rukia, "That's a wonderful idea!"

"I thought you might like it." Rukia mused, "I was planning on having one anyways, but this will just make it all the more fun."

~oOo~

"Lord Kurosaki, a letter has arrived for you in the post." A butler came into the study Ichigo currently sat reading a novel.

"Thanks." Ichigo took the letter from the butler, who bowed and left the room curtly.

Opening the envelope he swiftly removed the letter inside, the writing on the front familiar. Reading the contents he soon released a sigh, throwing the letter and envelope onto a nearby table.

He really didn't enjoy going to these kind of things, but he supposed if it was Rukia it would be with people he at least tolerated being around.

Or so he thought.

~oOo~

When Rukia had mentioned a get together, she at least thought there would be more people than _this_...

Currently sat within the room where Orihime, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo, and that was all.

Orihime couldn't help but feel the awkwardness between her and Ichigo, and she definitely wasn't the only one that felt it out of the two.

The ever-perceptive Rukia saw the tension between her two friends and shot Renji a pointed look as she sipped her tea, who only met her gaze with confusion. Sharply she motioned her head to the two orange-tops who looked anywhere but each other. Looking over at them Renji gulped, before looking back to Rukia. What could _he_ do?

Rukia had to hold the groan that almost left her before standing up quickly, "If you'll excuse me, I just remembered something I need to do!" Rukia laughed hastily, before grabbing at Renji's arm, "Come on Renji!"

"Wait why do you ne- Ow!" Renji was stopped by the hard pinch that was administered to his under arm and went with her quietly, and in their wake they left two very unsure individuals.

Rukia had at least thought that with Renji there Ichigo would say _something_ , but apparently that wasn't the case.

Sitting there for what felt like eternity but was in fact two minutes, Ichigo stood up and coughed awkwardly, glancing at Orihime from the corner of his eye, "Well I guess I better-"

But he was cut off but Orihime standing up too, "Wait! Uh- I..." Her face went deep red as she stared up at him, before looking down at the ground. What an interesting ground, definitely more interesting than what was happening now. Definitely.

Ichigo quirked a brow, before an easy smirk came to his face, "You don't want me to leave?"

Orihime chanced a glance up to him, before looking away again and meekly nodding her head.

Ichigo was dumbfounded. Well he definitely hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction, especially not from Orihime. "Well, alright then." And with that he sat down, picking up his forgotten tea, "I suppose you have _something_ you'd like to talk about then?"

Unbeknownst to the two, a certain red and raven haired duo were currently outside of the room, their ears pressed to the door, the shorter of the two fistpumping in victory.

"Not really." Orihime laughed nervously, still not having sat down as she fiddled with the front of the skirt of her dress, biting her lip as she continued to stare down at the ground.

Letting out a sigh of somewhat frustration Ichigo leant back in his seat, his ankle now resting on the top of his knee as he stared up at the blushing girl, "You can sit you know."

Her eyes widened as her face colour deepened once more at the embarrassment of being so foolish, and so she swiftly did as he said and sat back down, continuing to fiddle with her skirts. This was definitely not how she had planned for this to go. ' _Get a grip of yourself Orihime! He's just another person! Talk about something pleasant!'_.

"The weather's lovely today..." Internally slapping herself she looked out to the window, hoping that that would be sufficient.

There was a yell heard from behind the door and the two's attention snapped over to the door, before Orihime laughed sheepishly as she glanced over at Ichigo.

He let out a sigh as he reached a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, brows furrowing as he directed his gaze back at Orihime. "I'm pretty sure Rukia's come up with some sort of plan to try and get us to be friends or something, but it's not going to work. We both definitely won't be friends."

Orihime felt her resolve crack as she let out a shrill laugh, waving her hand at his sporadically as she shook her head, "Oh no, no! Definitely not!" She couldn't help the high pitch her voice had taken, but then she faltered in her motions as her shoulders drooped, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "Actually I... I would uh..."

Ichigo couldn't help the dumbfounded expression which crossed his face, brows surely to have gone through the ceiling above them as he stared at the nervous girl in front of him. Surely not...

"It wouldn't hurt would it?" Orihime steeled herself, a determined look crossing her features as the smile disappeared from her face, looking at Ichigo fully as she spoke, "I'm sure we could be really good friends too, even if I am a woman! Just like how you are with Rukia."

"But Rukia's not-" A thud at the door stopped him from finishing his sentence as he swallowed thickly. She wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was there!

Orihime thought his expression softened in the slightest as she watched him, before she continued on, "We don't have to be anything more than friends, even though I'm sure our parents would rather we were, but I'm fine just with that! But if you refuse then that's fine, because I'll try even harder to get you to accept me as your friend Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo couldn't help the twitch of his lips at the expression that was on her face, her fists pumping into the air, her determination definitely evident as she did so, "Alright, alright. We can be friends."

"I understand that you would feel that way but-... wait, what?" Orihime's eyes widened as she looked over to the other. That was it? No big fight to convince him? No long journey of determination through blood, sweat and tears to convince him?

Suddenly however his eyes darkened as his eyes narrowed at her, Orihime feeling the full force of his scowl as she felt the blood drain from her face as he stood up, "But if I notice any funny business at all, then I'll cast you aside."

Slowly she nodded, and with that he left the room, and Orihime felt that she could breath again.

Soon after Ichigo had left, Rukia came bounding in, an expectant look on her face. "Well?"

Orihime blinked incredulously, staring at the door in which Ichigo had exited and Rukia had entered, unsure about what had just happened.

"I-I think... we're friends?" A sheepish smile passed her face as she looked up at Rukia, unsure of herself as she stared at the grin that spread across her friend's face.

"Phase one is complete!" Rukia exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips as she grinned smugly at the door Ichigo had exited previously.

"Huh? Phase one? Wasn't that the only thing we were trying to accomplish, Rukia?" Orihime blinked owlishly at her friend as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity, watching the other.

"Oh, of course. I got carried away." Rukia flapped her hand, however the expression was still on her face. That definitely wasn't the only thing she was trying to accomplish.

~oOo~

Ichigo couldn't help the blush that had spread across his cheeks as he paced the room he was currently in, hands balled up in fists at his side. Renji and himself were currently in another part of the Kuchiki household. Renji watched Ichigo in amusement as he leant against a wall, hands crossed over his chest.

"What's the big deal? She asked to be friends, so what?" Renji shrugged at Ichigo, although his friend didn't cease in his pacing.

Suddenly he stopped and turned to face Renji, anger seeping into his expression, "The nerve of that girl! Who does she even think she is anyways? She's only a Marchioness! What makes her think she can look at me that way and speak in that way and make me feel... whatever it is I'm feeling! If she thinks for one minute that I'll..." Letting out a groan of frustration he reached his hands up to tug at his unruly strands of hair, going back to pacing around as his blush deepened.

"Oh?" Renji quirked a brow as he grinned broadly, "Is Ichigo falling for Lady Inoue?"

Ichigo turned rapidly to Renji, pointing an accusing finger at him, "No! There's no way I would _ever_ fall for someone like her! I am a _Duke_ , and she made me feel so... so powerless! Just watching her stupid expression... her stupid, endearing... Gah!" He went back to pacing once again, muttering to himself as he glared at nothing, "I wanted to say no but I said yes! Who even asks someone to be their friend anyway?"

Ichigo's obvious dilemma within his head was hilarious to Renji as he laughed quietly to himself. It was definitely obvious that this wouldn't be the last Ichigo would be seeing of Orihime, whether he liked it or not.

~oOo~

 **There we go! This chapter was really difficult for me to start... and finish! I don't really like it but hey I'm just going with the flow here! Sorry if it's crappy but it's just the beginning of course, it'll hopefully start to get juicy in the near future! I know this is the next day but I just felt the need to write.**

 **Please please tell me what you think and how you think I could improve the story, I would love suggestions!**

 **Thank you so much for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your lovely words! It just gives me the motivation to continue on with this story for you :)**

 **Anyways here's another chapter for all and I hope that you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

~oOo~

There was no doubt in Ichigo's mind that he had no intention of trying to even attempt at getting closer to Orihime, no matter how much she pestered him or their friends alike; he was just too stubborn to even acknowledge she was anything different from what he thought her to be. For Ichigo, he had painted an image for all noble women, especially including the auburn haired Marchioness who apparently had a heart of gold to the rest of his acquaintances. He refused to think any different.

He couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful, definitely an individual who was easy on the eyes, however he refused to believe she was as kind as everyone thought her out to be. Even Rukia, a person who he deemed to be particularly close with himself, he thought her to sometimes have her own personal agenda of some kind.

Ichigo allowed a frown to settle on his face as he made his way through the gardens, walking past the various flower beds which surrounded him as he meandered through the extravagant settings until he came across a large willow tree at the end of the garden and ducked through its extending arms in order to be met with a bench.

Allowing himself to descend upon it he leant back, the frown softening until it was practically gone. A sombre look stretched upon his features as he allowed a hand to rest upon the hand rest beside him, looking up into the top of the tree as he allowed himself to relax.

Memories flooded back to him of the kindest of smiles, seemingly brightening the whole room with ease and giving Ichigo a feeling of elation every time it were to grace him with its presence. His mother was the only woman that he loved, and in his mind she would be the only woman he would _ever_ love.

He wanted nothing more but to see that smile again, be able to feel its warmth coursing through him, lifting him up as delight overtook him. But no.

The frown was back on Ichigo's face as he continued to look upon the top of the tree, its soothing effects now having worn off at the thought of the source of his joy's death. There were no more smiles for him, no more soothing words. He'd done his mourning, but in a way he still mourned, longed for her to come back to him.

Soon after his mother's death women had tried to woo his father, claiming that they 'loved' him, but Ichigo could see through them. They were after his title, his money, they weren't after any kind of love. It was only a relief to Ichigo that his father's love seemingly remained for his mother, but in a way it saddened him that he appeared unable to move on.

Long fingers reached up to run through orange locks, before holding in place atop Ichigo's head. His fingers closed into a fist as he pulled at his hair lightly, trying to subside the sadness that coursed through him. There was no need for him to feel sad at the moment. It would only worry his sisters, especially if he went back feeling the way he did.

An image of Orihime suddenly flashed through his mind and his brows crinkled together, unsure of how to make out his feelings upon the girl. Why was he so confused now?

Frustration then rushed through him as his fists clenched together, lowering his head in order to stare straight ahead of himself. Ichigo attempted to steel himself, tried to push the thoughts of her out of his head as he let his eyes fall shut, but no such luck. She was right there at the front of his mind, smiling up at him, and it irked him. It was only because she was attractive, no other reason. Or at least no other reason Ichigo would want to dwell on.

She truly was a troublesome girl.

Just as Ichigo was able to shake off the majority of Orihime from his mind, he was met with her face once more, although in much more clarity. Confusion then set in as his eyes widened, brows lifting up from their usual position.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Orihime smiled sweetly at Ichigo from where she stood, one of her hands used to part the curtain of the willow as she peeked through.

She walked in further before she was stood before him, and Ichigo merely stared, unsure on why she was here. Perhaps it was a coincidence that he'd been thinking of her, and now here she was. Yes, only a coincidence.

"Good morning." He managed finally, having felt the awkward tension rise the more he kept staring. Averting his gaze he looked down at the basket she held, before looking back up to her face.

"Is something wrong?" Orihime's brows furrowed in slight worry as she tilted her head to the side. "My intuition is telling me you're upset." Nodding to herself she pursed her lips. "May I sit with you?"

"Uh- Yeah, you can sit. Nothing's wrong." The frown was now back upon his face as he watched her seat herself next to him, the basket placed between the both of them.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure that this picnic will cheer you up! I prepared it myself." Orihime beamed proudly up at him, a hand placed on the top of the basket, "Since we're friends now I figured it would be alright if I came round unannounced! That's what Tatsuki always does when she comes round mine."

Ichigo tried to hold back the small twitch of his lips as his mouth attempted to curl into a smile, amused at her childish nature as he looked down upon the basket. "Alright then." Was all he could muster as he watched her excitedly open up the basket.

"Well, I suppose I lied a bit when I said I made it by _myself_ ," Orihime let out a sheepish smile, "I didn't make the pastries, but I made the sandwiches! I also brought a blanket, but I suppose there was no need for it since we're sat on a bench!" She held the blanket which had been within the basket as she smiled down at it, before directing her gaze to Ichigo.

He merely stared at her, before grabbing the blanket from Orihime and laying it flat against the ground. He then took the basket and placed it in the middle, swiftly seating himself upon the top of the blanket. Lifting a brow he looked up at Orihime, who was still seated upon the bench. "Why are you still up there?"

A giggle then overtook her as she brought a hand up to her mouth, which only made Ichigo's eye twitch as he stared up at her, "Find this amusing, hm?" He quirked a brow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Most definitely! I wasn't expecting you to do that." She let out a giggle once more before she stood and, gathering her skirts, seated herself on the other side of the basket. "I've made several sandwiches because I wasn't sure which one you'd like. I also brought wine."

Ichigo peered into the basket with interest, before looking over to woman in front of her. "Why are you doing this?"

Pausing in her motions to remove the bottle she looked up at Ichigo, blinking owlishly as she stared. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo stared back at her, truly confused as to her motive, "You've never made any effort to do this with me. Why now? I don't understand."

"Well, I..." Orihime slowly removed the bottle and at it in her hand, catching her lips between her teeth as a small blush spread amongst her cheeks, "I thought that since... since we were friends now, well... I mean... would you have preferred it if I didn't?" She peered at him through her lashes, slight embarrassment beginning to build up at the thought of her presence being unwelcome.

Releasing a sigh Ichigo brought his hand up to rub at the back of his neck, averting his gaze to the side. His brows knit together as he pondered on what she just said. Well, he certainly wouldn't have minded still being alone, but didn't hate her being with him at the moment. "No, I don't mind it. Just forget what I said." He glanced back to the girl who was staring down at the bottle of wine, seemingly particularly interested in it.

Relief flooded through Orihime as a smile plastered to her face once again as she looked back to Ichigo. The two sat in silence like that for seemingly forever, the smile never once leaving Orihime's face as she watched Ichigo, before she noticed him reaching for her and she froze, the smile faltering in the slightest as his arm extended out towards her.

Their fingers brushed as his hand clasped around the bottle of wine, and Orihime felt her face flare up as she retracted her hand suddenly as she watched Ichigo take the bottle of wine from her.

"What? It's not gonna open itself." He muttered, trying to push the thought of their hands touching out of his mind as he focused on opening said bottle.

Orihime released a nervous laugh as she fiddled with her fingers, staring down at her lap as she tried to force the blush to subside, "Silly me! It seems I started to daydream again, I really must stop that, Tatsuki says she's surprised the fairies haven't come to take me away, what with how much I appear to be with them!"

Ichigo quirked a brow as he listened to the girl ramble on about fairies and how lovely they were, and how she wouldn't mind if they came to take her and turn her into a fairy herself. He couldn't help the slight smile which graced his lips, only a hint of a smile, but still a smile nonetheless.

Retrieving the glasses he poured the red liquid into one, before handing it over to Orihime. She blinked as she suddenly ceased her rambles, looking from the glass to Ichigo, who stared at her questionably. Letting out another laugh she took the glass and sipped at the contents, averting her gaze the the side.

He was unable to comprehend the situation, pouring himself a glass, the two now sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence. How was it that she was able to make him feel so at ease? So calm? He was also uncomfortably aware of how he was sat and what expression his face took upon, but also of her and the soft natural curve of her lips... a bright blush suddenly came over Ichigo's face and he was thankful she wasn't looking at him at that moment.

Letting out a cough Ichigo put his glass on the ground precariously, before reaching into the basket to retrieve a sandwich. He didn't even think of what was inside as he took a bite, before his face paled after several bites as he looked down upon the awful sandwich. What was in this thing!? Noting that Orihime was now watching him he forced a smile as he chewed, swallowing thickly after he'd finished.

"Oh! That was one of the ones I'd made without help!" Orihime beamed as she watched Ichigo intently, "Do you like it? I know I've been told I have odd tastes, but I just love the mix of leak and mashed sweet potato in a sandwich!"

So it wasn't deadly, that was a relief. Just who was this woman? "It's... lovely." He managed out as he watched the other half of the sandwich, before looking up to Orihime, "Would you like the other half?"

"Oh, no no! That's yours, besides there's another in here somewhere." And with that she started rummaging through the basket, before she brought out her own sandwich.

Dread coursed through Ichigo as he looked from his sandwich to Orihime, before he put the whole half into his mouth in order to get it over with and chew the whole thing, swallowing quickly. Orihime merely stared in amazement at how quickly someone could consume food. If she were to eat like that her mother would definitely not be happy.

"Wow! You must really like it Ichigo, I'll be sure to make more next time!" Orihime beamed up at him, happy at how well this was going.

Wait, next time? More? Ichigo had to try and hold in the groan that threatened to come out, his stomach feeling queasy all of a sudden.

"Would you like another? Or perhaps a pastry?" Before she could begin rummaging through the basket once more Ichigo snapped the lid shut, making Orihime jump as her gaze snapped up to his, "Huh?"

"How about a walk?" He rushed out, standing up suddenly, his glass of wine now forgotten as he extended a hand out to Orihime.

"What about the food?" She looked down to the basket almost sadly, before accepting the hand which was in front of her.

Ichigo however miscalculated just how light Orihime was and had used far too much of his strength to help her up to her feet, resulting in her staggering up and flying towards an already disorientated Ichigo. His arms flew around her as she was pulled towards him at an immense force, and before she knew it her face was buried in his chest and the two were falling backwards, Ichigo's balance having been compromised.

With a thud the two fell. Letting out a groan Ichigo lifted his head, trying to get up only to find Orihime still above him, her face still buried into his chest.

Orihime was finding it hard to breath as she stayed limp, almost too scared to move as her face burned a deep crimson in embarrassment, her hands clutching onto the front of his shirt.

"Uh... Orihime?" Ichigo managed out, his own face having turned several shades darker from the red which was currently taking over his complexion.

With a squeak Orihime lifted herself above him, staring at him for several excruciatingly long seconds, before she finally managed to lift herself onto her feet, her legs wobbly from what had just happened.

Ichigo stared up at her, now resting on his elbows as he watched her fiddling with the front of her dress nervously, chewing on her lower lip as she looked anywhere else but Ichigo. He was unable to comprehend this woman, truly confused, unsure of what to make of her. Was she really as innocent as she was making herself out to be? Was she really this pure? It was incomprehensible to him as he stood up slowly, dusting himself off as he did so.

"I'm sorry about that." He finally managed out as he watched her continue to fiddle with her skirts, her face still the same sheer red.

"It... it's alright." Orihime forced a smile up at him before her gaze returned to the floor, however as she did so she noticed the red stain that was now on her blanket.

Eyes widening she was down on her knees once again as she stared at the offensive stain, blinking rapidly as though to fend off tears as she lifted the blanket, as though it would aid in getting rid of the stain.

Watching her Ichigo felt his gaze soften, before he lowered himself on his knees beside her, "I'm sorry, that was my fault. I was careless. Perhaps I can get you another?"

Shaking her head she didn't take her gaze off of the blanket, "It's not your fault, it's alright." Reaching her hand up she quickly wiped at her eyes, and a sigh escaped her, "I'm sorry, I must seem really childish to you. It's just... well, you see, my brother Sora, he got this for me from his travels when I was younger. Perhaps it can be washed out..."

Ichigo felt a sting run through him as he remembered Orihime's brother, brows furrowing as he watched her, concern suddenly running through him. Without thinking he placed a hand on her shoulder, to which she flinched and he cursed himself for being so forward.

The last thing he expected of her was for her to smile at her, of which she did. Releasing the blanket she placed her own hand over his, appreciation evident on her expression as she looked up at him, "It's okay though, thank you."

Ichigo suddenly retracted his hand and he stood up, clearing his throat as he turned away from her, "Come on."

Blinking up at him confusion crossed her features, before she stood up and walked over to him, "What about the-"

"I'll have people fetch your things and wash the blanket." Looking down at her he could tell she was about to protest, but she stopped as he held a hand up, "It's the least I can do."

Pressing her lips together she looked back down at the basket and blanket, before she turned back to him with a broad smile, clasping her hands in front of herself, "Alright! Thank you, Ichigo."

"Yeah..." He watched her closely, then swiftly turned away and walked to part the canopy they were enclosed within. He waited there for a moment before looking expectantly to Orihime.

Realising what he wanted her smile seemed to brighten all the more before she walked through the parting he had made for her, and soon the two walked in step next to each other as they went at Orihime's pace slowly through the gardens. He couldn't help the gentleness that seemed to overcome him when she was around him, it was like instinct.

Ichigo tried to pay her no mind as they walked, before she stopped and bent down in front of him and he almost bumped into her. Blinking curiously at her he looked to what had caught her attention, only to find her touching one of the petals of a red tulip, a slight smile gracing her lips.

Looking up towards Ichigo her smile grew that much more, before she looked back to the tulip she was touching, "Flowers are so soft and delicate..."

At her words he pushed back the thought of them also being of the same likeness to her. At that he frowned, before clenching his fists as he forced his gaze away from her. What was he thinking? Why was she still here? What was he _doing_ , walking around his garden with a girl, no less _Orihime_.

"I... I think it's time that you got going." He managed to say, and she slowly stood up at these words, only there was no hurt in them. There was only happiness.

"Alright, you must be busy after all. I suppose it is time I take my leave." She fiddled with her hands in front of her, before looking back to the willow tree.

Reading her intention he waved a hand at her, shaking his head, "I'll have it cleaned and everything returned to you by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ichigo. I had a lovely time today." Ichigo had to look away from the sunny look which she had upon her face, steeling himself to his resolve that he couldn't get any more involved in this girl.

"Yeah... me too." He decided to say, glancing at Orihime from the corner of his eye as she lingered, before turning to leave.

At that he silently followed her, and they walked in silence back into the large Kurosaki residence. Before they knew it they were both at the front door and Orihime was curtsying to Ichigo, to which he bowed to her.

As soon as Orihime left Ichigo began banging his head against the door, a loud groan passing through his lips. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't she go and do this to another man? Why _him_?

Unable to comprehend her actions he rested his head against the door, letting his eyes fall shut as he tried to compose his thoughts. There was no way in hell he'd ever fall for Orihime. Ever. She was just trying to be friendly after all these years. But why had he acted so differently today? Why had he had to give into her?

"My God! Ichigo, was that Orihime I just saw getting into one of our carriages!" Came the loud boom of his father's voice, and Ichigo paled, dread flooding through him.

Not this. He could not be dealing with this right now, and at that decided to make a run for it through the halls before his father decided to tackle him and interrogate him, perhaps even talk of marriage. Ichigo needed space right now to think and brood on his lonesome, without the help of his father adding stupid thoughts to his head. And so he avoided his father for the rest of the day, even avoiding eating at the dinner table that night, having hidden himself away.

There was no way in hell he would talk about this with his father.

~oOo~

 **Phew! That's chapter three finished finally! I actually really enjoyed this chapter, it's just getting Ichigo's character right is a bit difficult, especially when interacting with Orihime! Truth be told I had to re-watch some of the anime to get to grips with it somewhat ahah.**

 **Anyways thank you so much for reading, please don't be afraid to give constructive criticism, I know I can be prone to make mistakes!**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP, thanks once again :)**

 **Edit: Always remember to proof read! I noticed several silly mistakes in this and I apologise I didn't deal with them before I released this chapter!**


End file.
